¿Malditos Inventos Weasley? o Benditos Inventos We
by yunypotter19
Summary: Bueno nuestros queridos Gemelos han querido utilizar a algunos personajes de conejillos de indias.Ahora Harry no recuerda nada, ¿que será lo que paso? entrad y leeis haber que opinais.


Mil ideas han rondado hoy mi mente Liz, y sinceramente no sabía como empezar, ni siquiera tengo una idea de cómo será el pequeño fic que te quiero regalar por tú cumple.

Si que me he acordado de él, no te creas que me iba a olvidar que no.

Bueno digamos que voy a empezar a escribir y ya veremos lo que sale según baya avanzando.

No sé como de largo será ni siquiera de que tratará esperemos que mi imaginación no me falle ahora y hoy.

Bueno empiezo con ella, a ver que sale.

_**¿Malditos inventos Weasley? o Benditos inventos Weasley.**_

Mil y una historias diferentes, le rondaban por la mente, y no sabía cual de ellas sería la que acabaría dando de excusa.

También solo podía tocar a la puerta y decir, "Ya ves pasaba por aquí y decidí hacerte una visita", eso sería factible si hubiese una puerta a la que llamar, o más aun si no tuviese que explicar como la había echo para subir por las escaleras, aunque ahora eran un tobogán.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que le diría, ni siquiera que podría hacer, lo que había echo no tenía nombre, bueno si encerrarla.

Pero tenía una buena razón, ese Terry Boot no le convenía.

Bueno él no era quien para decidir eso, pero lo había acabado haciendo, y con eso solo consiguió un gran hechizo por parte de su hermana, una bofetada de su novia, y un gran enfado de Hermione.

Pero tenía buenos motivos, aunque ahora todos y cada uno de ellos se le escapaban y escondían cuando intentaba pensar en uno muy bueno para redimir su conducta.

¿Dónde estaba Hermione cuando necesitaba buenas excusas?, o si enfadada con él.

Frunció el ceño, eso no era justo, solo quería su bienestar y ella encima se enfadaba, vale que sus métodos y sus razones que ahora no las encontraba, podrían no ser los mejores, pero estaba seguro de haberla librado de una relación desastrosa.

Ahora lo importante era hacérselo ver a todos.

Pero él no era bueno en eso de las ideas, y las dos únicas chicas listas que conocía y que lo podrían ayudar, no estaban en condiciones de ayudarlo en nada.

Y su hermana quedaba descartada, y más después de su gran maldición.

Aun tenía el recuerdo de cómo le había quedado la cara.

Sonrió al pensar que tal vez otra persona le podría ayudar.

Después borró esa sonrisa de su cara, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?, ¿cómo él un Weasley, le iba a pedir ayuda a una serpiente?, ¿y mucho menos a esa serpiente?

Había que admitir que su ayuda había sido bastante en la batalla final, y que dentro de lo que cabe el miserable Slytherin había servido para algo, ¿pero de eso a que él Ronald Weasley le pidiese ayuda?

Lo que había que hacer por una amiga.

Suspiró cansado, miró el tobogán y con un poco de fastidio comenzó a bajar el tobogán para ir a buscar a esa ex-serpiente.

-¿Qué a meterte en más líos?, ¿o tal vez a impedir que Hermione salga con alguien más?-

-Cállate Ginny, voy a intentar arreglarlo, aunque sigo diciendo que ese miserable mequetrefe no es para ella.-

-¿Y por qué dices eso?, ¿acaso tú no estas tan bien con Luna?, ¿por qué no la dejas a ella hacer su vida?-

Ron se paró un momento, no era posible que su hermana pensase que era por celos que hacía eso, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que por eso Luna le había cruzado la cara.

Y con que fuerza, eso era una bofetada y no las de Hermione.

Aunque estas también eran bastante fuertes.

-Ginny por dios no digas tonterías, pero ella se merece algo mucho mejor que ese.-

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, tú no eres quien para decidir lo que es mejor para Hermione, o incluso para mí.-

-Soy tú hermano mayor.- dijo este mirando ahora a su hermana pequeña.

-¿Y qué?-

-Pues que al menos en ti si que tengo derecho, y a ella solo la quería proteger de esa sabandija.-

-Todos son unas sabandijas para ti.

-Mentira, a ti te deje salir con Harry.-

-Y mira como te pusiste con él cuando me dejo, a pesar de que te avise que había sido un acuerdo mutuo, pues ninguno creímos sentir de verdad lo que queríamos que fuese.-

-Ya pero acabaste llorando.-

-Te dije que no fue su culpa, y llevas una semana sin hablarle por tus tonterías.-

Ron suspiró cansado, a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón le fastidiaba, él no estaba enfadado con Harry por lo que Ginny creía, pero tampoco podía darle los motivos verdaderos de su enfado con ese maldito imbecil cabeza dura e insoportable, que era su mejor amigo.

-Mira no te incumbe lo que me pase con Harry y Hermione, ahora déjame en paz yo ya me voy.-

Ginny iba a seguir hablando pero su hermano se marchó de allí murmurando un:

-Esta chica es insoportable.-

…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Vale que todo el mundo puede hacerse un montón de preguntas, y todo él mundo te puede hacer un montón de ellas.

¿Pero como responder la única que te esta prohibida responder?

Solo hizo falta que me hiciera esa pregunta para traerme loca durante la última semana de clases.

Y lo peor es que quien me la hizo no sabe lo que desató al hacerlo.

Desató desesperación en mi interior.

¿Dime si te gusto?

No supe que responder en ese momento.

Me miraba con sus ojos azules directamente a los míos, me preguntaba si me gusto ese beso.

Y no supe que decir.

Sus ojos azules se convirtieron en unos verdes esmeralda, y desde ese momento esos ojos no me abandonan en ningún momento.

Pero no sabía que decirle, no sabía que responderle, y me quedé callada.

Desde ese día rompimos nuestra relación, y decidimos que cada uno seguiría su camino por separado.

Siendo amigos por supuesto pero sin ninguna relación más haya.

No entiendo por qué ahora se mete en mis asuntos, necesitaba salir con Terry, necesitaba desconectar de una vez, no podía seguir pensando en las palabras de ellos dos.

En los ojos azules de él todavía deseando saber la respuesta a esa pregunta a pesar de que él ahora estaba con Luna.

Y los de él, sus ojos verdes, evitando encontrarse con los míos, avergonzados a pesar de que no recuerda nada de nada.

Que maldita suerte la mía él no recuerda y yo no lo puedo olvidar.

Y lo peor es que además de esa pregunta que no había sabido responder, había recibido una declaración que me había dejado helada en el sitio.

Él se quería ir, se marchaba.

Seguía en la cama, enfadada con Ron por encerrarla, y no dejarla olvidar, por mantenerla en esa habitación evitando así que ella pudiera seguir un camino hacía la libertad de sus pensamientos.

Unos que no la dejaban olvidar.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

El lago, siempre tan calmado, solo turbado por el calamar gigante y sus tentáculos, siempre, tan azul y tan distante.

Aunque ahora se podía ver que de tranquilo tenía poco, en esa superficie siempre calmada, se veía como cada poco una piedra chocaba contra su superficie y creaba diferentes ondas en este.

Y de vez en cuando el mismo calamar gigante hacía aparecer uno de sus tentáculos como advirtiendo de que no le agradaba que le tiraran piedras.

Sin embargo el chico de cabellos negros, y ojos verdes aparentaba no fijarse en ese detalle, aunque quien lo viese se daría cuenta de que en realidad estaba como en otro mundo.

Uno en el que no se encontraba nada a gusto por su cara de enfado.

Y si alguien se dignaba a fijarse bien en él, se darían cuenta de que las piedras eran lanzadas con todo menos delicadeza.

En sus ojos verdes brillaba un fuego de furia una contenida, que deseaba estallar.

Su pelo más despeinado que en otras ocasiones de todas las veces que se había agarrado el pelo y tirado intentando dejar de pensar en un montón de imágenes que le volaban a la mente sin descanso.

Imágenes que no le gustaban para nada.

Solo una semana, solo una semana y se podría despejar, pero mientras tanto, ella ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Aunque en esa ocasión era ella, y ese, maldito engendro al que en más de una ocasión había hablado.

Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, imaginándola hablando, riendo, paseando, dándole la mano, y besan….

Negaba con fuerza y otra piedra lanzada con mucha más fuerza al lago.

Maldito imbecil, se había despistado tan solo una hora, y ese se había aprovechado había ido derecho a ella y le había pedido una cita.

Cuando se enteró era demasiado tarde ella le había dicho que si.

Y ahora estaría con él, mientras tanto él se encargaba de lanzar todas las piedras existentes y por haber al lago intentando dejar de pensar en esa dichosa cita.

Y para colmo él y Ron no se hablaban, así que no tenía a nadie con quien desahogarse.

Aunque tampoco sabría que decirle, pues no entendía por que estaba tan furioso por ese echo.

Solo amigos, solo amigos, esa frase se clavaba en él como puñales, y lo peor es que se lo había dicho una persona que no le caía nada bien.

Draco Malfoy se lo había dicho hacía unos días, él afirmaba que Ron tenía en parte motivos para estar enfadado con él, aunque él no le había explicado a que se debía esa afirmación pues no recordaba haber echo nada.

Mientras hablaban, él le había dicho que tenía que dejar de decir tantas veces la buena pareja que hacían sus dos mejores amigos como si estuviese intentando convencerse a si mismo de ese echo.

Y también le dijo que tal vez en algunas ocasiones como la otra noche debería de recordarse que ellos eran solo amigos.

Eso él lo sabía, sabía que Hermione y él eran solo amigos, no tenía que habérselo recordado.

El rubio se levanto sonriendo con autosuficiencia y le había dicho:

_-"¿Quién te dijo que estaba hablando de Hermione?"_- y se había ido de su lado.

Después de eso se enteró que Ron y Hermione habían terminado esa misma noche, de la que él no recordaba nada.

Y que Ginny al día siguiente le había dicho que era hora de que ambos se dejaran de engañar.

Ella no era la chica que él quería, y él aunque era su héroe no era el amor que estaba buscando.

Al principio creyó que le dolería si ella lo dejaba, pero al parecer no fue así.

Y ahora estaba que echaba chispas por que ella estaba saliendo en una "maldita cita" con Terry Bot.

Quien lo mandaría escuchar la conversación de Ginny y Hermione la otra noche.

Y que contenta se le escuchaba a ella diciendo que tendría esa tarde su cita.

Y él mientras tanto, no sabía el motivo pero no podía mirarla a la cara, algo en él le decía que esa noche había pasado algo.

Pero ni siquiera le habían dicho el por que no recordaba nada.

Había empezado a darse cuenta de que era mejor no seguir los juegos de los gemelos en algunas ocasiones, y mucho menos sus ideas locas.

Y Ginny iba por el mismo camino que sus dos hermanos favoritos, aparte de Bill claro.

Recordaba vagamente como Fred se había colado en Hogwarts con una gran sonrisa, diciendo que tenía una gran idea.

Debería haber huido de esa gran idea, nada más ver la sonrisa de ese gemelo en particular.

Pero no lo hizo algo en él quería saber que idea se les había podido ocurrir a esos dos esa noche.

Como maldecía en ese momento a su curiosidad.

Todo había sido planeado para la sala de los menesteres.

Al parecer George ya debería de estar allí, esperándolos a todos.

Al principio creyó que solo estarían ellos cinco, pero Fred había invitado a Luna, a Draco, a Neville, a varios de Séptimo más y a Ginny y Colin.

Draco fue invitado más que nada, por su ayuda en la batalla final, al parecer los Weasleys creyeron que esa sería una buena manera de agradecerle, dejándolo asistir a una exclusiva de los gemelos Weasley.

"_Todo un halago"_ le había echo ver Fred, y él repitió esas mismas palabras solo que con un poco de sarcasmo propio de Malfoy.

Recordaba que los Weasley, habían organizado varias mesas en la sala, eso parecía un restaurante romántico muggel.

Claro que en estos no contabas con garrafas llenas de Whisky de Fuego, ni pequeños vasitos alrededor de estas.

Ni con algunas pastillas y otras garrafas de otro líquido diferente, que él no reconoció.

Los sentaron en las mesas, mientras ellos dos seguían con su típica sonrisa adornando su rostro.

En cuanto estuvo sentado en la mesa se percató de que enfrente de ellos y detrás de los gemelos había una pizarra.

Recordaba haberse preguntado para que demonios querían una pizarra.

Pero no tardó mucho en saberlo.

En esta comenzó a aparecer el nombre de todos y cada uno de los presentes exceptuando claro esta el de los gemelos.

_-"¿Por qué aparecen en esa pizarra nuestros nombres?"-_ había preguntado Colin, dejando en claro que todos estaban interesados en la respuesta se había echo el silencio.

-_Eso ya lo veréis._- Había contestado Fred.

-_Ahora chicos firmad el papel que os aparecerá delante de vosotros, comprometiéndoos a participar hasta el final._-

Recordaba que había mirado a Hermione directamente a los ojos y que ambos a la vez con varias reservas y muchas dudas habían cogido la pluma de al lado del pergamino y con reservas firmaron el papel para mirarse de nuevo no muy seguros de lo que habían echo y de su integridad y completa salud al acabar.

-Y que razón tenía había acabado sin memoria de esa noche.- pensó este mientras seguía tirando piedras al algo y recordaba lo sucedido, al menos hasta que él recordaba.

-_El que consiga acabarse antes los vasos de Whisky de fuego que les vamos a servir será el que reciba el premio especial, y los que no, pues sabrán y tendrán que probar nuestro nuevo experimento y vivirán en carne propia lo que hace_.-

-_Algo así como que acabamos de firmar ser sus conejillos de indias._- dijo Hermione.

-_Siempre es bueno comprobar que sigues igual de audaz, pero lo firmado, firmado esta así que._- dijo Fred sonriendo victorioso.

Recordaba haber comenzado a beber, el Whisky de fuego, y lo mal que le estaba sentando en esa ocasión.

Recordaba ver a Ron muy rojo y mareado, mientras que su hermano George le ofrecía más Whisky de fuego.

Aun mareado, recordaba a Neville levantarse sonriendo dejando en claro que había ganado y que se había ganado una buena borrachera.

Recordaba a la pobre de Luna riendo a pierna suelta casi igual de borracha que Neville y con un vasito en sus manos, brindando con un alegre Draco.

Recordaba haberse levantado y haberse sentado al lado de Hermione mientras que en una ocasión brindaban con sus vasos.

-_Por nuestra amistad, siempre amigos._- había dicho ella sonriendo y levantando su vasito.

Estaba sonrosada, por el alcohol que habíamos tomado ya, pero ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a servir de experimentos para los demás.

-_Solo amigos, ¿o no?_- recordaba que había dicho esa frase en un susurro casi inaudible, y que ella se había acercado a él para preguntar que había dicho, no recordaba muy bien por qué pero el tenerla tan cerca le ocasiono un montón de cosas entre otras un gran mareo, levantó su vasito aun con el licor y dijo:

-_Por ser siempre amigos, y por que estés bien con Ron._- recordaba haberse llevado el vaso a los labios, pero no recordaba haberse bebido el contenido.

Y tenía un buen chichón en la nuca para corroborar que había acabado en el suelo desmayado por el alcohol ingerido.

Después de eso recordaba haber sido despertado por Fred, mientras sonreía y le decía que era el elegido para probar su nuevo sortilegio Weasley.

No sabía si había afirmado o negado solo recordaba que George le había dado a beber de esa garrafa con ese extraño liquido verde que no conocía de nada.

Y a partir de ese momento ya no recordaba absolutamente nada más.

¿Qué demonios había echo?, y lo que más le inquietaba era saber, ¿qué es lo que hacía exactamente el sortilegio de esos dos en esta ocasión?

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Sonreía con su típica autosuficiencia, como le gustaba eso, se lo iba a guardar en la memoria eternamente, y para siempre.

Dios como estaba disfrutando ahí delante de él se encontraba el orgullo viviente de Weasley pidiéndole ayuda.

Y como le gustaba ver su cara de enfado y aun así pidiéndole a él a un Malfoy un favor.

Y vaya favor.

Otra cosa que nunca se le borraría de la mente era esa famosa sorpresa Weasley, vaya que si que había sido provechoso ir, se lo había pasado bomba, y lo mejor es que no terminaba aun, pero eso no era cosa de contársela a nadie.

Ahora lo que más recordaba era la gran actuación de Potter esa noche, mira que desmayarse por beber Whisky de fuego, había que ser estúpido para eso.

Pero no era nada nuevo para él, lo sorprendente era que no había sido Weasley.

Se preguntaba si lo que se le había ocurrido serviría para algo, pero estaba por asegurar que si que serviría.

Se dirigía en ese momento a la sala de los menesteres, había quedado allí con Weasley, su orgullosa hermanita, Lunática Lovegood, y el imbecil de Longbottom al parecer esos cuatro estaban más que preocupados por Hermione, y el estupido de Potter.

Al parecer el chico no recordaba nada de lo sucedido esa noche, había pensado en echarle un hechizo recordatorio pero antes necesitaba hablar con los gemelos Weasley, al parecer los dos únicos Weasley que se merecían ser salvados.

Ambos inteligentes, y con buenas ideas, vaya ideas.

Si no fuera por que no los conocía muy bien que digamos, podría hasta asegurar que esos dos sabían lo que iba a pasar esa noche.

Su pregunta era, ¿por qué hacerles eso?, ¿y como consiguieron que fuese Potter el único que se desmayase?, ¿qué era exactamente su nuevo invento?

Bueno eso ya lo resolvería cuando recibiese la carta de esos dos explicándole lo que él creía que había pasado.

Giró tres veces delante de la puerta de los menesteres pensando lo mismo que los otros tenían que haber pensado y ante él una vez más apareció la puerta.

La abrió y se encontró a todos sentados cerca de la chimenea, mientras que las dos chicas miraban al Weasley de mala manera.

-Vaya hoy la hostilidad no es conmigo esta bien saberlo.-

-No creas.- hay estaba de nuevo ese tono que lo exasperaba, dios como deseaba hacerla callar, hasta ahora todos sus enfrentamientos habían sido empates, y no le gustaba nada.

-Bueno creo que tenemos algo de lo que hablar, ¿me podéis decir exactamente que ha sucedido, para que miréis a Weasley como si fuera el ser más despreciable?-

Sonrió al ver la cara de Weasley mirándolo enfadado.

-Este cafre que se dice mi hermano ha encerrado a Hermione, para evitar que fuese en una cita con Terry Boot…-

-Vaya veinte puntos para ti Weasley al fin algo sensato…-

-¿Qué has dicho?- "creo que he hablado más de la cuenta".

-Pues que al parecer al fin Weasley pudo hacer algo de beneficio.-

-Pues para ellas dos fue lo peor del mundo, esa de ahí me lanzó un hechizo, y eso que es mi hermana, y ella muy amablemente me dejo la cara roja como un tomate, peor que mi cabello. Supuestamente creen que lo hice por celos vaya estupidez.-

-Entonces ¿por que lo hiciste?- pregunto Lovegood.

-Pues por que no me parece bien que ella salga con ese idiota y mucho menos sabiendo que no le conviene.-

-Otra vez con lo mismo tú eso no lo decides.-

-¿Alguien ha visto a Potter?- corte la discusión que se avecinaba no quería la sala de los menesteres como un campo de batalla de los dos menores de los Weasley.

-No sabemos nada de él desde ayer en la tarde.- dijo Ginny.

-Y yo igual, no vino a dormir al cuarto esta noche, lleva esquivándonos desde ayer.- dijo Ron y Neville asintió como dándole la razón.

-¿Cuándo le pidió Boot a Hermione de salir?-

-Creo que ayer, después de estar paseando con Harry en el lago, ¿por qué?-

-¿Así que Hermione estaba sola?-

-Si ese despreciable no se atrevió a decírselo delante de nadie.- dijo Ron molesto.

-Lógico si lo hubiese echo delante tuya estaría en la enfermería.-

-Por supuesto.- dijo Ron, y Lovegood lo volvió a mirar con enfado.

-El caso no es ese, sino que entonces Potter no sabía nada, él aun no sabe que Terry Boot le pidió a Hermione de salir, entonces ¿por qué lleva desaparecido tanto tiempo?-

-Digamos que últimamente no anda mucho con nosotros, yo no se el motivo, salvo bueno el enfado de estos dos.- dijo Ginny.

-¿Y tú Neville sabes algo?-

-No me ha comentado mucho, solo me ha dicho que ya le queda poco por recoger, y que aun no ha decidido a donde va a ir…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ginny extrañada.

-¿No lo sabes?- dijo Neville más extrañado.

-¿El qué?- pregunto ahora Lovegood.

-Pues eso, que Harry…-

-Neville.- dijo Ron evitando que dijera nada más.

-Weasley tenemos que saberlo todo para ayudarte ¿no te parece?- eso es lo que me exaspera de este chico, bueno y de cualquiera de esos tres, y más si tenemos en cuenta que el guardarse secretos entre ellos es lo que nos lleva a esta situación de ahora si Potter no se hubiese callado…

-Esta bien, Harry se marcha, no quería decírselo a nadie más, de aquí a una semana se va y no sabemos cuando volverá.- dijo este un poco abatido.

-Así que es eso.- me parece que voy aclarando algunos puntos vacíos.

-¿Quién más lo sabía?-

-Solo Lupin, Hermione, Neville, y yo.-

-Y bueno mama, pues Lupin se lo habrá dicho.-

-Y tú madre podría habérselo hecho saber a tus hermanos.-

-Si eso puede… no pensarás.-

Tan lista y rápida como siempre, ella ya se ha percatado de algo al igual que yo.

Espero ahora con más ansias la carta de los Weasley.

-Bueno lo mejor es que mañana hablemos estoy esperando una confirmación sobre algo, así que si es lo que yo pienso, y bueno ahora la Weasley también mañana os diré lo que se me ha ocurrido.- dicho esto me voy de aquí, no tengo ganas de seguir en esa habitación por mucho tiempo más.

Al salir me dirijo por los diferentes pasillos, y veo a Terry Boot al que parece no haberle importado mucho que Hermione no haya ido a su cita, pues tiene una buena acompañante, deberían de verlo Lovegood y Weasley para entender un poco a la comadreja.

Aunque eso a mi ni me va ni me viene.

Mis ojos acaban de captar algo al mirar por la ventana.

-Jajajajajaja.- eso es ser imbecil, y lo demás es tontería, al parecer el calamar las devuelve bien.

No se que demonios le habrá echo Potter, por que creo que es él, pero el calamar lo acaba de bañar por completo.

Creo que hoy si que tendrá que aparecer por su sala común para cambiarse.

Sin dejar de reír me dirijo a mi propia sala común la cual desde hace una semana esta más vacía que llena.

Llego a mi cuarto después de evitar las típicas tonterías de Parkinson y encima de mi cama veo un sobre con la firma de los Weasley.

Ahí esta la respuesta que esperaba.

Le echo un vistazo al pergamino y sonrió si que tienen buenas ideas estos dos, y pobre Potter acabo de descubrir su anhelo más deseado.

Será mejor esperar a mañana para trazar mi plan.

….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…, Al día siguiente…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Al final tuve que volver a mi cuarto y darme una buena ducha, el calamar después de muchas advertencias que ignoré decidió hacerme ver que ya estaba cansado, y con muy poco tacto me dijo que me largará de allí.

Tanto así que estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que me sacó e ellos con agua fría, literalmente hablando me parece que vació el lago encima mía.

Tuve que venir a bañarme, al llegar me encontré con Ginny que al parecer estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, no se muy bien que le pasaba solo la escuche murmurar el nombre de Hermione.

Pienso que tal vez se pelearon por algo, pero no quise preguntar, tal vez llegaban al tema de Boot y no quería saber nada de esa "cita", al llegar al cuarto encontré a Neville y Ron muy sospechosos, ambos callaron cuando yo entre, eso me hizo pensar en muchas cosas, pero como Ron no me habla no puedo confirmarlas.

Ahora estoy en el gran comedor, he bajado a desayunar solo como últimamente lo hago todo, Hermione a veces viene conmigo a dar una vuelta pero ambos estamos tan callados que no parece que estemos acompañados.

Y hablando de la reina de roma por ahí entra.

No parece muy contenta, al parecer su "cita" no le fue muy bien.

Pero sinceramente eso no me importa, no me importa y no me importa, vale me importa, dios odio esto.

Apartó al mirada de ella, por que se que acabaré por preguntar y no quiero saber nada.

-Hermione espera.- y ahí esta mi mejor amigo aunque no lo parece últimamente.

-Déjame Weasley, todavía no he decidido que maldición te va mejor.- lo veo tragar con fuerza parece ser que se han vuelto a pelear.

-Hermione no es para tanto además ya Ginny te dijo…-

-Cállate ya, y déjame en paz, Hola Harry.-

La saludo con la cabeza, Ron me ve y me ignora de nuevo.

-Hermione ya viste que yo tenía razón, hasta Luna esta deacuerdo.-

-Esas dos son unas traidoras al igual que tú, no te costaba dejarme en paz.-

-Si, no quería verte con ese.-

-Tus celos me sacan de quicio y más si tenemos en cuenta que tú me dejaste.-

-Tenía motivos.- lo ha dicho en un tono que no me a gustado nada, y siento que es mejor que me vaya de ahí, pero tengo curiosidad por ver que fue lo que pasó.

Debería dejar de llevarme por mi curiosidad.

-Tus motivos aun no me los dices.- dijo esta ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

-Al igual que tú no me respondes.- dijo este ahora enfadado.

-Dejemos ese tema.- ahora veo que se ha puesto un poco roja, no se el motivo pero me parece que es mejor irme.

-Creo que has tenido tiempo de sobra para pensarlo respóndeme ahora.- exige el pelirrojo.

Me levantó pues no quiero ver a Hermione estallar como un volcán como cada vez que Ron le exige algo.

Me giro para irme y ya estoy caminando hacía la puerta cuando escucho la voz de mi mejor amigo decir.

-Deberías de aclararte ya, cuando tengas la respuesta me buscas.- lo veo coger unos bollitos y algunas cosas más se bebe el zumo de calabaza más rápido de lo que he visto nunca hacerlo a nadie y se dirige hacía la puerta.

Pasa como últimamente hace mirándome pero sin verme y sale del gran comedor.

Yo lo sigo aun con mi vista fija en él suspiro al ver que aun no me perdona lo que sea que haya hecho y me dirijo a darme una solitaria vuelta por los terrenos del castillo.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Veo desde mi mesa, a Potter salir, después a Weasley con sus manos llenas de comida, este nunca cambia, después de él a una un poco sonrojada Hermione, y a la vez que ella sale veo entrar el correo.

Mi fiel lechuza se me acerca me trae mi pedido, sonrió bastante ampliamente, creo que Hagrid se a dado cuenta de que tramo algo pues me mira desconfiado.

Seguro que después me agradece.

Levantó mi vista y mi sonrisa se agranda aun más ahí esta la menor de los Weasley voy a probar algo en este preciso momento.

Me acercó a la mesa de los Gryffindor y me siento al lado de esta.

-Buenas.-

-Hola, ¿qué a pasado en el mundo para tener que aguantarte desde tan temprano?-

-Nada especial solo que mis sospechas se aclararon ayer.-

-Y las mías.- me dice ella.

-¿Bueno sigues enfadada con Weasley?-

Ella sonríe mientras mira a la entrada del gran comedor.

Veo que Lovegood esta tirando de alguien para que entre en el gran comedor.

Cuando las risas estallan en el gran comedor, y la mía también sale sin poder evitarlo me doy cuenta de que esas dos ya se han dado cuenta de que Weasley en esta ocasión tenía razón.

-Creo que eso te responde.-

-Si, creo que dejará de jugar por una temporada.- le digo sonriendo.

De tanto reírme me entra sed cojo un jugo de calabaza que hay delante de mí y estoy a punto de beber cuando se me ocurre una idea.

Me fijo en que Weasley esta hablando con Lovegood animadamente, creo que voy a comprobar primero que nada si mi plan saldría del todo correctamente.

Bueno veamos que sucede.

Mientras me fijo en ella me tomo el jugo de calabaza sonriendo ampliamente.

Siento que el jugo de calabaza baja por mi garganta, y mientras este baja, mi pulso se acelera, la menor de los Weasley me esta mirando de frente, no entiendo muy bien que me esta pasando, pero decido dejar de beber el jugo de calabaza, para mirarla fijamente, escucho que me esta diciendo algo pero no la escucho, mis sentidos solo piden que haga una cosa.

Dios esto es una locura, trago de forma desesperada intentando controlarme pero es imposible.

Cierro los ojos para calmarme.

Creo que lo he conseguido me he calmado del todo.

Abro los ojos para encontrarme de frente con los ojos azules de Lovegood mirándome totalmente sorprendida por algo.

Siento un dolor fuerte en mi mejilla derecha, algo inexplicable.

Me fijo en que todos a mí alrededor me miran sorprendidos y no solo los alumnos sino que los profesores algunos sonríen otros como Mcgonagall me miran realmente sorprendidos.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?- me pregunta Lovegood a mi lado.

-¿Recordar que?-

-Pues lo que a pasado.- me dice esta sonriendo.

-No se de que…- me quedo callado un momento al ver que Weasley coge el vaso de jugo de calabaza sonrió ya voy a comprobar si mi plan funcionaría o no.

-Pues el caso es que tú…… Ginny.-

No escuchó más nada mis sentidos ahora si que están en off, no me esperaba que ese sería el resultado de mi experimento pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- escucho que Mcgonagall dice, pero al parecer la menor de los Weasley decide ignorarla y se que después de esto nos ganaremos una regañina, pero creo que la vale.

No me pienso retirar que lo haga ella cuando quiera.

Dios que manera de besar la de la pequeñaza esta, me esta volviendo loco por segundos.

Por primera vez en mi vida siento que deseo hacer algo que nunca haría.

Se separa de mí sonriendo abiertamente aunque su sonrisa se borra por segundos.

La veo abrir los ojos y me dice:

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estas haciendo?-

Me he perdido.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué me besas?-

-¿Yo?, pero si has sido tú.-

-¿Yo?, ni en tus mejores… o dios, no me digas…- se ha puesto blanca como la tiza mientras ve a Lovegood que asiente sonriendo.

-Necesito ir al baño.- y sale corriendo mientras de blanco su rostro se ha tornado a más rojo que su cabello.

-Menudo invento, Gracias Weasleys.- murmuro por lo bajo aunque algo me dice que Luna me ha escuchado.

-Bueno ahora lo mejor será hablar con Ginny, aunque dime una cosa Draco, ¿recuerdas lo que has hecho hace tan solo unos minutos?-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que los dos pensáis exactamente igual, hazme el favor de no beber más de ese jugo de calabaza o no recordarás muchas cosas.- sonríe con autosuficiencia y se marcha a buscar a la menor de los Weasley, mientras yo fijo mi vista en el baso de delante de mí y sin poder evitarlo siento que mi rostro se pone débilmente cada vez más rojo, y mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa.

Se nota que ella también es una Weasley.

Mejor me voy de aquí.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, mi instinto asesino esta despierto y solo busco a ese maldito hurón por todas partes, sonrío al pensar que esta tarde estará delante de mi, me las va a pagar.

Y encima delante de todos en el gran comedor, cierro los ojos imaginándome su cuello entre mis manos, no mejor él atado a una soga en el cuello, así no me mancho las manos.

No, creo que existen hechizos que detectan al culpable de esas cosas, tendré que buscar otro método.

Tal vez si lo transformo en un hurón de por vida nadie lo eche de menos, pero eso es poca condena por Besar a mi hermana delante de todo el gran comedor.

No, yo Ronald Billius Weasley encontraré la venganza adecuada para eso.

Se que en mi rostro aparece una sonrisa muy macabra, pues la gente me esta mirando como si estuviese loco, pero me da igual, mi venganza contra ese miserable serpiente será muy grande ya lo veras.

Después de estar delante de mí no lo va a reconocer ni su madre.

Dirijo mis pasos a la sala de los menesteres no me pienso ir de allí hasta que este pague lo que ha hecho.

Estoy entrando en la sala de los menesteres y me encuentro con que está desierta excepto por Luna que se encuentra allí sentada sola mirando el fuego.

-¿Dónde esta Ginny?-

-Veo que ya te has enterado.- me dice en bajo.

-Si lo he hecho.- le digo un poco irritado.

-Puede decirse que se esta lavando la boca.- me dice pero sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-

-Siéntate creo que tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas antes de que llegue la reunión de esta tarde.- me dice ofreciéndome un lugar justo a su lado.

Sin dudar me acerco a ella para escucharla.

…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Me extraña que Draco me cite en la sala de los menesteres es algo que no me esperaba, aun no se que responderle a Ron sobre la pregunta que me formuló.

Pero estoy segura de que mi tiempo para responder se esta terminando en breves deberé de darle una respuesta y aun no la tengo.

Me gusto, o no me gusto, esas dos son mis únicas respuestas, nunca pensé que me sería tan difícil saber que responder.

¿Y si eso significa que si que me gusto?, pero entonces no dudaría tanto, al igual que si no me hubiese gustado no dudaría tanto.

Dios es mejor que deje de pensar en eso.

Cierro los ojos un poco cansada de todo, y al abrirlos me encuentro con unos ojos verdes sorprendidos de verme ahí, al igual que deben de estar los míos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto confundida.

-Draco me dijo que viniera tenía algo que decirme.-

-Vaya a mí también me cito aquí.- dije yo, y paseamos sin decir nada más tres veces por delante de la puerta que nos llevará a la sala de los menesteres.

Cuando esta aparece ambos intentamos abrirla pero al rozar su mano aparto la mía instintivamente, no entiendo que me pasa pero me he puesto nerviosa.

Él hace como que no ha notado nada, y al verlo de perfil me vienen los recuerdos y me pongo roja y aparto mi mirada de él para que no lo note.

Esto es muy incomodo.

Al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con que no esta solo Draco, Ginny, Neville, Ron, y Luna están ahí.

Ver a Draco y Ron en el mismo cuarto me hace dudar, de la cordura de los demás presentes, si yo fuera ellos saldría corriendo de allí, antes de que estalle la guerra.

Ginny mira a todas partes menos a Draco Malfoy este al igual que ella evita su mirada a toda costa, sonrió al ver que pasa entre ellos.

Por su parte Ron lo fulmina con la mirada al menos eso hacía hasta que nosotros entramos.

Luna esta sonriendo abiertamente y Neville no esta muy seguro de que hacer, pero al menos a sido listo y esta alejado de todos un poco como con precaución.

-Vaya ya solo faltan los invitados de honor.- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Espera un momento Hermione faltan solo dos personas.- me dice Draco sonriendo, aunque cuando escucha un gruñido de Ron su sonrisa se borra y se aleja unos pasos más de él.

Harry esta totalmente extrañado, y decide ponerse al lado de la puerta como si quisiera salir huyendo de allí en cualquier momento.

Y por mi parte me siento al lado de Ginny y empezamos a hablar.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Mi querido novio esta que echa chispas, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada por evitar lo que pasará en poco, claro que nadie sabe exactamente lo que pasará, pero por si acaso le he advertido a Draco que no deje que Ron pruebe nada de bebida que se servirá esa tarde ahí.

También le he advertido que si por un casual la prueba que salga corriendo lo antes posible.

De todas formas se que me voy a divertir mucho hoy.

Sonrío ampliamente, y me acerco a Ron, tengo ganas de probarlo un poco antes de que todo esto empiece, y quien sabe y teniéndome a mí entre sus brazos se olvide un poco de sus ganas de matar a Draco.

Siento que sonría ante nuestro primer roce de labios, y que lleva sus manos a mi cintura para acercarme a él.

-Veo que estás más calmado.- le susurro contra sus labios.

-Tú eres mi sedante.- me susurra y me roba un pequeño beso.

Sonrió mientras lo profundizamos, dios Gracias Hermione, si ella no hubiese abierto los ojos esto no sería posible.

Aunque por lo que me dice Ron aun no los a abierto, pero puede que esta tarde lo haga.

Yo mientras tanto voy a cerrar los míos y a dejarme llevar.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,...,…,…,…

Ya están esos dos ahí besándose, al parecer ya se han olvidado de todos sus problemas, Draco Malfoy cada vez se acerca más a donde yo me encuentro, lo que hace que yo me tenga que alejar para que de rebote no me acabe por dar a mí ningún golpe o hechizo.

Hermione esta enfrascada en una conversación con Ginny, que esta más roja por segundos, Harry parece no poder apartar la mirada de un lugar aunque como siempre es tan discreto que pocas personas se percatan de esto, un secreto que muy pocos conocían al menos hasta hace una semana.

Y yo me encuentro aquí, solo por que quiero saber exactamente que pasó esa noche, y hablar con los gemelos pues he encontrado algo que les puede gustar, tal vez hablemos de negocios.

Y creo que será mejor que ellos no se enteren de mi participación en todo esto, así que me tengo que asegurar que no hablen de más.

Veo que la puerta se abre y ahí aparecen los dos gemelos sonrientes, no se sabe cual de los dos tiene la sonrisa más grande, me hacen una señal de saludo y George dice:

-¿Bueno a que se debe esta reunión?-

-Necesitamos que nos digáis que hace exactamente vuestro pequeño invento.- dice Ron.

Veo que Harry pone más atención ahora a Fred y George a los que mira enfadado.

-Si por que desde que lo bebí no es que estén muy contentos conmigo, y ni siquiera se el motivo.- dice este enfadado.

Vale, esa no es la respuesta que Harry esperaba los dos gemelos se han mirado y se han echado a reír a pierna suelta.

-No tiene gracia.- dice Ginny de repente.

-Bueno Ginny que yo sepa tú ya lo deberías de saber ayer te mandé un poco y las instrucciones de cómo utilizarlo.-

-Créeme que lo sabe bien.- dice Luna sonriendo, mientras que Draco y Ginny miran a lados diferentes completamente rojos.

Ron frunce el ceño bastante enfadado.

-Pero yo aun no se que demonios fue lo que hice.- dice Harry levantándose del sitio.

-¿No te lo han contado?- dice Fred y le pasa una mano por el hombro apoyándose en él mientras sonríe traviesamente.

-Ron no me habla, Ginny lo dejo conmigo, y Hermione no me ha dicho nada al igual que los demás.- dijo este.

-Baya, bueno lo mejor será que expliquemos lo que hace eso, aunque Draco y Ginny que recibieron una muestra deberían de saberlo ya, aun no entiendo por que no dijeron nada.-

-Quería comprobar si era cierto.- murmuró Draco.

-Con nuestra hermana.- dijo Ron enfadado.

-Bueno cariño ella lo hizo primero.- dijo Luna en bajo.

-Da igual, dios no me lo puedo creer.- dice Ron enfadado.

Ginny y Draco se ponen más rojos si eso es posible y miran al suelo.

-Bueno mi querido amigo Harry, te explicaremos los efectos de lo que te tomaste, pero tiene que ser rápido por que el producto a gustado y no podemos estar fuera mucho tiempo.- dice Fred separándose de él.

-Veras pequeño saltamontes, nosotros, conseguimos una nueva muestra de una planta algo especial.- comenzó a decir George me mira de reojo y yo niego para que no den mi nombre o seré el único que no salga vivo de esa sala.

-La fuente quedará en el anonimato, el caso es que la combinamos con algunas cosas, y encontramos un jugo bastante interesante.-

-Con un color un tanto peculiar, pero de sabor aceptable.- dijo Fred y apareció una jarra con ese líquido.

-El caso es que lo probamos con Remus antes que con nadie, y el resultado digamos que fue una boda.- sonrió Fred.

-Eso no explica nada.- dijo Harry.

-Ya llego, ya llego.- dice George sin rapidez.

-Bueno después de probarlo con Remus, lo probemos con Mcgonagall, claro que sin que lo supiera.-

-Dio como resultado…- ambos se echaron a reír abiertamente de nuevo.

-¿Qué?-

-Una divertida confesión.- dijo Fred aun riendo.

-¿De qué habláis?-

-Mcgonagall confesó haber visto a Severus Snape desnudo y que le pareció apetecible.- dijo George sin contenerse y echándose a reír.

-Nuestro siguiente experimento antes de cerciorarnos de que era exactamente lo que hacía este producto, fue Hagrid.-

-Esto terminó con Madame Olimpe sonrojada.- dijo Fred.

-Así que cuando ya estuvimos seguros de todo decidimos que ya era hora de que algunos de vosotros tuvieseis un pequeño arrebato de algo de realidad.-

-No fuiste el único que probo eso, pero al igual que la otra persona que lo probo se olvido de todo.-

-Tú y Ron fuisteis los que lo probasteis.-

-Ron lo hizo más tarde, por lo que solo la persona que estaba aquí con nosotros lo sabía, y él ni lo sospechaba.-

Luna sonrió de nuevo delatándose a si misma.

-Sigo sin entender nada de esto.-

-Harry esto lo que hace es que las personas hagan o confiesen lo que más desean o lo más oculto dentro de ellos.- dice Fred.

-Un momento ¿quieres decir, que quien lo toma hace lo que más ha deseado hacer en ese momento, o dice lo que más a ocultado?-

-No tiene que ser que haga lo que desea hacer en ese momento, puedo haber deseado hacerlo hace mucho pero lo ha ocultado por diversas razones, no herir a un amigo, no perder a otra…- dijo Fred sonriendo solo a Harry mientras que este abría mucho los ojos y se veía que comenzaba a entender un poco lo sucedido.

-Me estas diciendo que…- no era capaz a decir nada, solo se alejó de Fred, miró a Ron comprendiendo su enfado, y después miró a Hermione, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y Harry no esperó más para salir del lugar.

-Harry.- Hermione dijo su nombre pero demasiado tarde Harry ya había salido del lugar como un vendaval.

-Creo que va siendo hora de una respuesta Hermione.- le dice Ron desde detrás.

Ella no lo mira solo mira hacía la puerta por donde Harry acaba de salir, se muerde el labio inferior como dudando, y camina hasta la única mesa que hay en esta ocasión en la sala, coge la jarra hace aparecer un frasquito y un vasito.

Llena ambos con el líquido y mirando a Ron le dice:

-Hazme la pregunta de nuevo.-

-¿Te gusto?- dijo este mientras Hermione se tomaba el líquido, pone la misma cara que Harry cuando lo probó por primera vez, al parecer solo no esta muy rico que digamos.

Hermione se queda callada por unos momentos, los demás no entendemos muy bien por qué esa pregunta ni a que se refiere, pero ella contesta con un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Si.-

-¿Qué?- pregunta este que no lo ha escuchado.

-Si, Ron, si me gusto.- dice ella mientras unas lágrimas caen por su rostro.

-Creo que entonces no tengo nada más que decirte, yo ya lo sabía, ¿ves como tenía razón?, ¿entiendes ahora?, lo que más me dolió de todo fue que al engañarte a ti misma me engañaste a mí.-

Hermione no le dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta e iba a salir cuando Ron hablo de nuevo:

-Dile que no me gustó nada que me guardará ese secreto, solo tenía que confiar en mí, al igual que tú, lo hubiese entendido.- dice este mientras coge la mano de Luna con fuerza.

Hermione asiente con la cabeza y se va de la sala de los menesteres.

-Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que marchar ya.- dice George.

-Si, el negocio nos llama, hasta la próxima.- Fred le da un beso a su hermana pequeña y una palmada en la espalda a Ron, nos guiña un ojo a mí y Malfoy despidiéndose y ambos salen por la puerta.

Al ver que ninguno em mira salgo de allí para hablar con esos dos.

Me fijo en que el frasquito que invoco Hermione no se encuentra allí, y que aun queda un poco de ese líquido allí en la jarra.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…

Odio a esos dos, odio sus inventos, dios no es posible.

Corro todo lo que puedo, nunca pensé que me arrepentiría de haberles dado el dinero para su negocio, cierro los ojos maldiciéndolos.

No entiendo como nadie me dijo lo que había pasado allí, no entiendo como puede ser posible que eso fuese de verdad lo que más deseaba, siempre había pensado que era tan solo una tontería.

Pero la reacción de Ron, el que cortarán esa misma noche, Hermione evitándome, y Ginny cortando conmigo, me dicen que si que es verdad que hice eso.

-No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo.- niego con la cabeza mientras sigo corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Salgo a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y siento que me caen algunas gotas encima.

Esta lloviendo, pero me da igual tal vez la lluvia me quite este sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Dios y encima lo hice delante de todos, no me extraña las reacciones que tuvieron.

Me he ido sin saber por que demonios me olvide de todo, aunque creo que es mejor olvidarse en algunos casos, como en el caso de Mcgonagall no creo que ella estuviese muy contenta al desvelar lo que había dicho.

Estoy corriendo hacía el campo de quiddich aunque no tengo la escoba, pero es el sitio donde más a gusto me encuentro en estos momentos.

Me siento en la hierba para recuperar un poco el aliento.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Se donde esta estoy segura, pero nos e que le voy a decir, no se como actuar delante de él.

Se que mi respuesta a sido que si que me gusto ese beso, por la contestación que me ha dado Ron he comprendido que mi respuesta fue que si.

Pero ahora no se como enfrentarlo a él, como le explico lo que siento si ni yo misma se lo que siento.

Se que ese beso me gusto, pero no se por qué me gusto.

Me siento contenta, de saber que él lo que más deseaba era besarme, siento que es algo que realmente me alegra, pero no se el por qué.

He creído tanto tiempo que amaba a Ron que ahora no entiendo por qué siento que mi corazón corre a tanta velocidad, ante el descubrimiento de que él deseaba más que nada besarme.

He soñado con sus ojos durante toda esta semana, y con el beso que me dio, lo he maldecido muchas veces en esta última semana, y sin embargo ahora siento que no puedo maldecir ese hecho pasado.

Ya estoy en el campo de quiddich lo puedo ver empapado por la lluvia mientras recobra la respiración y esta sentado en el césped.

Camino ahora con cautela, intentando recobrar yo la respiración después de haber corrido tanto.

Me detengo a unos pasos de él mientras me muerdo el labio inferior indecisa sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer ahora.

Apretó mis puños y al hacerlo me doy cuenta de que tengo el frasquito con el dichoso invento de Fred y George dentro, tal vez me sea útil.

-Harry.-

Lo veo girarse y que se levanta me mira sorprendido y totalmente desubicado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tenemos que hablar.- le digo he intento sonreír.

-No tengo nada que decirte, no entiendo nada de lo que pasó esa noche.-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, estoy igual de perdida que tú, pero por lo que dicen Fred y George tú…-

-Se lo que dicen Fred y George, pero yo, Hermione no se muy bien nada de lo que siento, si de verdad ese era mi mayor deseo yo no se que decirte.- me dice mientras baja la mirada esta confuso igual que yo, y se que esta nervioso al igual que yo.

-No se tampoco nada, solo se, que yo ya no amo a Ron, y que ese beso me gusto.- le digo se que me ha escuchado por que me mira sorprendido.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Que ese beso me gusto.- le repito y siento mi cara arder.

-Hermione yo…-

-Creo que Harry esto es difícil para los dos, mira esto es un poco de eso de los gemelos, lo he traído para poder comprobar una cosa.

Yo siempre pensé que lo que me pasaba eran solo tonterías, que como todas decían tantas cosas sobre ti, me estaba obsesionando por comprobar varias cosas, pero sin embargo desde hace una semana, no dejo de pensar en ti, no puedo dejar de sentir tus labios.

Intenté salir con Terry aunque Ron me lo impidió para demostrarme que era tan solo una tontería lo que me pasaba contigo.

Pero aun habiéndome convencido de eso, al escuchar a Fred decir que era algo que habías deseado hacer pero que no habías podido, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, sentí que me recorría una alegría increíble.- me cayo un momento y lo miro a los ojos, él me mira sorprendido y no sabe que decir.

-Yo, creía que amaba a Ginny, me convencí de eso, Ron era mi mejor amigo, y no quería perderlo, pero cada día que pasaba sentía que me era más difícil verte con él, me repetía una y otra vez, que éramos amigos, que hacíais una buena pareja, hasta que Draco me dijo que debería dejar de intentar convencerme a mi mismo de ese hecho.

No lo entendí en un principio pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que siempre que te veía tenía que repetirme que eras mi mejor amiga, poco a poco me negaba cada vez más a estar a tú lado para no hacer tonterías convencido de que eran solo eso.-

Levantó la mano un poco más y destapo el botecito.

-Creo que lo mejor es definir de una vez que nos pasa.-

Veo que me mira sin entender muy bien lo que quiero decir, pero no le explico nada me llevo el botecito a los labios y bebo un poco el contenido que ahí dentro.

Mientras que con mi varita me lanzo un hechizo para evitar que me olvide de lo que voy a hacer a continuación.

Me acerco a él con cuidado pero decidida, lo veo que me mira directamente a los ojos y siento que mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar pidiendo algo que quiero volver a probar desde hace días.

Termino con la distancia y apreso sus labios, mientras que él se intenta alejar un poco sin saber que hacer, yo lo retengo cogiéndolo de la mano.

Pruebo de nuevo sus labios y lo beso, un beso cuidadoso y temeroso por el rechazo.

Siento que se estremece, lo veo suspirar contra mis labios y cierro los ojos cuando comienza a responder a mi beso.

Este dura más que el que me dio en la sala de los menesteres, y siento de nuevo que mi pulso se acelera como aquella vez, siento que deseo abrazarlo contra mí, y sentirlo así muchas veces más.

Profundizamos el beso mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo sobre nosotros.

Nos separamos un poco el uno del otro pero solo lo justo para mirarnos a los ojos.

-Te quiero.- a sido solo un susurro pero él lo ha escuchado.

Cierro los ojos y dejo de sentir ese deseo de besarlo con tantas ansias, esta claro que el efecto de ese dichoso experimento ya se ha pasado y yo aun recuerdo que le he dicho que le quiero por lo que se que mi hechizo a dado resultado.

Abro los ojos y veo que me mira sin entender muy bien.

-Te quiero Harry, eso es lo que había querido ocultar desde que me di cuenta de que amabas a Ginny.- ya se lo he dicho y esta vez sabe que no estoy bajo los efectos de eso.

-Yo, dios nunca pensé que escucharte decir esas palabras me hiciera tan feliz.- rompe la distancia que nos separa y me besa de nuevo, pero solo roza mis labios, y me dice antes de volver a abrir mis labios para profundizar el beso.

-Yo te amo.- abro los ojos sorprendida ante esa declaración y me pierdo de nuevo en el sabor de sus besos.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Correr, Correr, Correr, no creo que haya bastante espacio en Hogwarts para correr, dios nunca pensé que tendría que correr tanto en mí vida.

He recorrido el castillo de Hogwarts de arriba abajo huyendo de esa maldita comadreja.

¿Por que se despistaría esa Lovegood?, ¿y por qué ese Weasley tiene que tomar de todo lo que se encuentra?

Mira que beberse lo poco que quedaba de esa maldita bebida.

Aunque no sabría si decir que es maldita o vendita, dios que estoy pensando Weasley me quiere matar.

Aunque me encanta el efecto que tiene en la otra Weasley, bien podría habérselo bebido ella y no la comadreja.

Mierda, ¿cómo demonios llega antes que yo a los sitios?, parece conocer en donde estoy en cada momento.

Mierda me he metido en un callejón sin salida.

Me apoyo en la pared pensando en donde demonios me voy a esconder ahora y siento que alguien me coge de la túnica y tira de mí.

-No se por que demonios te estoy ayudando.- vaya yo tampoco lo entiendo pero se lo agradezco.

Aunque creo que quiero enfadarla un poco.

-Es más que obvio.- le digo sonriendo, aunque no creo que me vea sonreír pues esto esta demasiado oscuro.

-Lo será para ti.-

-Te gusto demasiado ese beso pobretona.-

-Mira quien habla el que me beso primero.-

-Eso no es…-

-Tú te tomaste primero la dichosa bebida te lo recuerdo, lo mió fue un error acababas de besarme y estaba aturdida.-

-Ya claro, ¿me estas diciendo que no te gusto?-

-Malfoy créeme me han besado mejor.-

Odio a esta niña con que la han besado mejor vamos a comprobarlo, sin que se de cuenta la cojo desde atrás y la obligo a girar su cara lo justo para que mis labios atrapen los suyos.

Dios me he metido en un juego que voy a perder, mis sentidos se han rendido por completo a solo sentirla a ella.

Siento que abre sus labios, y eso que no le había gustado, pues bien que lo esta disfrutando aunque yo también.

Adoro esa dichosa pócima de los Weasley.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,...

Lo he perdido, dios estaba seguro de que lo tenía atrapado por aquí no podía escapar, demonios.

Vaya ahí alguien al fondo de este pasillo, genial aquí no tiene escapatoria.

Vaya no es Draco, aunque pensándolo bien podría decir que me alegro, sobre todo si la persona con la que me encuentro em esta llamando de forma tan pícara.

Veo sus ojos azules brillando y su sonrisa soñadora diciéndome que la pruebe de nuevo.

Hace poco que me he enterado de que fue gracias a Fred y George que la bese la otra noche, y estoy por darles las gracias a esos dos.

Aunque tal vez mejor será que no lo haga, sino me lo recordarán eternamente y seguro me chantajearan con esto.

Bueno mejor apago ya mis neuronas y me olvido de Malfoy ya lo cogeré en su momento ahora voy a disfrutar de la que actualmente es mi novia.

Dios como bendigo ese invento.


End file.
